Marty My Love
by transylvanianpinklady
Summary: There's not a lot of Marty and Sonny Fanfiction out there, and in my opinion they are one of the most underrated Grease couples. Just too cute! But how did they get together! Here's my idea! All characters and song reference belong to two of my idols Jim Jacobs and Warren Casey


"Hey Sonny, why do Ya waste so much time writing to that girl?" Doody asked as the 3 TBirds sat watching a movie at the drive inn.

"You wouldn't get it... Marty's just a special chick..." Sonny said ignoring them.

"Then why don't you ask 'er to go steady?" Putzie suggested

"I don't know... She'd probably think I'm an idiot... Plus she only talks to me when I get 'er a gift..." Sonny said

"Ey you don't know that!" Doody said

"Watcha writin' there?" Putzie asked

"Just somethin' for Marty... What do Ya think of this?" Sonny said handing a paper to Putzie

"Wow this is terrific! Mind if I do somethin' to it?" Putzie asked

"Yeah sure..." Sonny said passing him a pen. "Probably won't give it to her anyway... I gotta go you guys..." He said getting out of the car

"This sure is some good stuff!" Putzie said writing around it.

20 minutes later, Jan knocked on the window. Putzie left the paper and pen on the seat and left with Jan.

Doody picked up the pen and paper out of curiosity. He began reading a poem that blew him away. He slipped the paper and pen in his pocket and and went to see Frenchy.

Later that night he went to his room where he pulled out a notebook and a guitar from his closet. He secretly loved to play guitar, but only knew how to play a few chords on it.

He started playing the chords in a pattern and began writing it down. It took him the whole night, but first thing in the morning he rushed over to Putzie's house to show him what he did with Sonny's poems and Putzie's edits

"Man! Where'd you learn to do that?!" Putzie asked as Doody finished singing and playing his guitar.

"I don't know! I just got ahold of your poem and added some chords to it!" Doody said

"Hey, we've gotta show Sonny!" Putzie said

Less than an hour later, Sonny came over.

"Hey Doody, where'd you get the guitar?!" Sonny asked

"Never mind that, we gotta somethin' to show you!" Putzie said

"Yeah, Putzie fixed up that poem you wrote, and I added some chords to it..." Doody said as he played the intro.

Around 3 and a half minutes later, the song ended. Sonny was very impressed.

"Damn you did all that with a couple of rhymes I wrote?!" Sonny asked

"It was a pretty good couple of lines..." Putzie said

"Hey mind if I ask the band to play this at the dance for Marty?" Sonny asked

"Sure." Putzie said

It turned out the band loved the song, and Johnny Casino agreed to perform it!

But when they got to the dance, Marty wanted nothing to do with Sonny. Though out the whole song they'd anonymously made for her, she was all over Vince Fontaine. Sonny was crushed. About half an hour to the end of the dance, Sonny sat outside of the gym all alone.

"Sonny?" Marty asked appearing in front of him

"Oh, I thought you were with Vince..." Sonny said bitterly.

"Look, I'm sorry Sonny... I came with you and I shoulda stayed with you..." Marty said sitting next to him

"What happened Marty? You ain't foolin' no one." Sonny said

"Okay, the truth is, Vince tried to slip an aspirin in my coke... So, I guess McGuee and Calhoun heard and sent him out... I think he mig be goin' to jail..." Marty said

They laughed a little.

"I knew he was a sick guy..." Sonny said

"Yeah... I guess you were right..." Marty said "Sonny I really like you... And I need you to know I'm sorry for the way I've been treatin' you... I hope there's some way I can make it up..." She said

"Wait there is somethin'... Wait right here don't move!" Sonny said as he rushed to get the guys.

Marty stood there by the gym door waiting as she felt some one put their arms around her. She moved away as quickly as she could, she knew it wasn't Sonny.

"Hey Marty! Sorry I had to leave earlier!" Vince Fontaine said with a grin

"Why are you here?!" She asked

"For you of course!" He said trying to get his arms around her but she pushed him away.

"Get away from me!" She said

"Oh, come on baby!" He grinned as she began running in the gym.

In the center of the gym he grabbed her arm, so roughly it hurt her.

"Stop! Get away from me you creep!" Marty yelled but Vince Fontaine wouldn't give in. "You're hurting me!" She screamed

Out of nowhere, Sonny heard and came running from behind the crowd. He ran up to Vince Fontaine and socked him in the face with all of his might. Knocking Vince Fontaine to the ground, along with the whole dessert and punch table, as punch spilled in a huge red puddle and cakes splattered though out the gym.

The band stopped playing, as the crowd of seniors and staff stared in shock.

Principal McGuee and Coach Calhoun rushed to the scene to find Vince covered in cake and punch, lying on the ground with a black eye and Marty in Sonny's arms.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Ms. McGuee asked completely overwhelmed.

"That creep was tryin' to mess with my girl!" Sonny yelled as he turned to Vince and began to curse in Italian.

"Alright! Alright! Settle down!" Coach Calhoun demanded as he grabbed Vince by the arm where he brought him outside and had the police pick him up from there.

As that happened, people began leaving the dance.

"Well Mr. Lattiere, can you explain this one?!" Ms. McGuee scolded

"Yeah I just stopped him from hurting my girl!" Sonny said

"Ms. McGuee, Mr. Calhoun would like a word with you." Blanche said

"Thank you Blanche... Well, just be lucky you've dodged this one Mr. Lattiere!" Ms. McGuee said walking away.

"You alright Marty?" Sonny asked

"Thanks to you..." She smiled at him

"Hey Marty, I've been meanin' to tell you somethin'..." Sonny said as he saw Putzie and Doody walk up in an empty gym with a guitar in hand. "I wrote a little poem a few days back and... These guys did somethin' amazin' with it..." Sonny said as Doody began playing the intro.

Doody began to sing "Those Magic Changes"

He played the final chords as a tear came to Marty's smile.

"You did this all for me?" Marty asked

"Well, I did have some help... But I love you Marty..." He said courageously

"I love you too Sonny Lattiere!" She said as she dived in and kissed him. Doody and Putzie smiled and walked out.

"Sonny? Martha?" Ms. McGuee asked as her and the coach re-entered the gym.

They came up from the kiss and turned to the principal and coach who were staring at them.

"Oh, sorry!" Marty said as she noticed them there. Ms. McGuee gave them an understanding smile.

"Alright kids, enough is enough, now good night!" She said and Sonny and Marty left the gym hand in hand.

"We weren't as difficult then, were we?" Ms. McGuee asked Coah Calhoun.

"I don't think so, theses kids are crazy!" Coach Calhoun said, "Anyway, I'm retiring this year... After graduation Tom wants to take over for me..."

"Where are you going?!" Ms. McGuee asked worriedly.

"Well, I got this little cottage in the country side... It's just, it's too big for one person... I know we've been secretly together for a couple years now, but at our age wasting time isn't worth it... I know it may seem sudden but, I was going to ask if, you'd marry me... Ya know, Nd leave all of this drama behind once and for all..." Coach Calhoun said

"You really mean that?!" She asked completely shocked.

"Yes, it's not joke..."

"Sure! Why not!" Principal McGuee said with a laugh.

With that said and done, Sonny got his dream girl, and Coah Calhoun did too? I guess? Anyway, as Vince Fontaine sat in a jail cell covered in cake and punch, Marty called the Pink Ladies to tell them about her new boyfriend as Principal McGuee called her best friend Blanche to tell her about the engagement, and even asked her to be her maid of honor!

THE END!


End file.
